


Like A Chain Reaction

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sakura comes across two powerful Akatsuki members it doesn't turn out anything like she expects. M for a reason. ItachixSakuraxDeidara. Oneshot (also on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinkymilinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkymilinky/gifts).



Sakura considered herself as quite the ordinary person. Sure, she was a kunoichi and experienced things that a civilian could never even imagine. But at heart she was just another woman. She had a job, she had friends, she lived on her own, and took good care of herself. She had relationships of all kinds and experienced heartbreak of all magnitudes because of it.

There were times she still found herself in awe over the things she could do. She never thought she could ever decimate a forest with a punch of her fist. She never imagined she'd see monstrous snakes, a body with multiple faces, bodies that weren't even human. Still, even in her profession there were things that managed to come as a complete and utter shock.

While out on a scouting excursion this was proven true to her once again.

All was quiet and peaceful as Sakura leapt through the trees. The scent of spring was all around her and she took joy in feeling the sun settle upon her through the gaps in the canopy above. Everything had been going well on her entire trip. She had found plenty of specimens for use in the lab and she was positive that Shizune and Tsunade would be pleased. She was outside of hospital walls and though she had been out for work, it was more like a mini vacation. She couldn't have felt more at east in her surroundings even if she tried.

Well, at least that was the case before she picked up on not one, but two extremely powerful chakra signatures. She instinctively went on the defensive, abandoning the trees and slinking her way along the forest floor. Her senses tingled as she neared a small clearing where the intense chakra flared. The faint bubbling of a brook in the distance reached her ears, but it was nothing in comparison to the heavy panting.

Her eyes widened at the flowing ebony hair, at the creamy arm that peeked out of darkened sleeves before disappearing into the clouded Akatsuki robe pulled taut around his elbows, restricting his movement. The dark pants that he wore hung low on his hips, unfastened, and revealed a sharp v-cut leading downward.

Sakura unabashedly let her eyes steal a glance. But she quickly shut them and turned her head away. What was she doing? This wasn't like her. She didn't peep on men, especially not criminals – no matter how ripped and toned they were. She let her eyes crack open again and she looked back at him, letting her gaze travel down below his navel to the impressive piece of anatomy between his legs.

She had known that he was with someone, but when her eyes initially laid upon Itachi Uchiha and the state he was in, they refused to acknowledge anyone else. Now that she had taken him in, her wide jade orbs switched to the blonde. He was a bit shorter than the Uchiha. His locks were pulled into an effeminate half ponytail while the lower half cascaded along his shoulders. His bangs fell into the left side of his face, making him a bit harder to see.

She watched his lips curl into some sort of triumphant scowl before pushing them onto his partner's. She could hear the aggressive approving hums and muffled groans as their tongues collided heatedly in a war that she could only imagine.

The blond's hands let go of Itachi's robe in favor of ridding him of his shirt. The robe fell, abandoned around his feet as the shirt came over his head exposing a hard chest and a smoothly sculpted abdomen. Then he let his hands drag almost possessively over his toned stomach. His fingers left marks as he continued down. As soon as she saw that pink tongue emerge from his palm, his name clicked in her head.

Deidara! Her mind nearly exploded like one of his clay creations. Deidara and Itachi!

A sharp cry faded into a low hiss and her attention snapped back to the men. Itachi's bottom lip was pulled out, caught in Deidara's teeth. She watched the stoic Uchiha's face distort in pleasure as the tongue in the hand twirled around the head of his thick cock.

Sakura swallowed thickly. She knew that as soon as she saw those red clouds she should have retreated. She should have run far away and reported the sighting. She had faith in her abilities, but to take on two members of the Akatsuki at once? She wouldn't be able to do it alone. Yet, she remained rooted in her spot. The tingle between her legs grew to a dull throb, one that seemed to pulse in time with the steadily increasing tempo of her heart as she watched Deidara pump the other man in his fist. Just when she forgot about the unusual tongue on his hand, his hurried pace would slow and the slick muscle would come out to wrap around him. Her lips parted as she watched it slide up and down his shaft.

Then she heard a voice and ducked lower into her cover, her eyes still fixed on the erotic scene.

"Now what was that you were saying about my hands earlier, hmm?" Deidara demanded to know, his voice husky and curious.

Itachi didn't answer; he only directed a heated stare at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Vivid blue eyes stared at him challengingly. "I know you think your silence is fucking cute, but I like it when an Uchiha makes some noise for me every now and again, un."

Sakura didn't see what he did, just a jerk of his hand, but it almost seemed to reduce Itachi to mush, a cross of a whimper and a moan tore from his lips. The sound alone seemed to have an effect on the blond bomb master. He meshed their mouths together again, a clash of tongue and teeth, a test of dominance.

The fire in Sakura's belly flared. This was so wrong of her on so many levels, wasn't it? They hadn't even noticed her yet, she could slip away. She _should_ slip away, but the dangerous pulse of chakra kept her still.

There was a surprised cry followed by a round of brash expletives as Itachi overpowered the smaller blond, forcing him down onto his hands and knees. Itachi bent over his submissive position, one hand pushing down on a shoulder while the other expertly unbuttoned his pants. He made it look like such an easy task even though the artist had been struggling.

Itachi leaned forward, his lips brushing the other man's ear. "Do I need to remind you who you are here with?"

A growl answered him. "Let me up or I'm gonna blow you to fuckin bits!"

"Is that a threat or a suggestion?"

It was at that moment that Itachi's hand wrapped around Deidara's hardening member, effectively quieting his angry tirade. Itachi only smirked in triumph. Now Deidara was left scrambling to hold onto some sort of semblance of composure as the man he once loathed jerked him teasingly. Calloused fingers gripped him firmly as his thumb pressed against the leaking slit.

Whatever was said between them next went unheard, but Sakura blushed as Itachi shoved the foul-mouthed blond's pants down around his knees. His free hand brushed up his thigh and squeezed a toned cheek before sliding toward the middle and...

Was he…?

Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes as Deidara's delightfully surprised moan resonated in her ears. She squeezed her legs together, the dampness of her panties plentiful and shocking. She briefly considered how long it would take to get back to the inn and relieve herself of the burning need to be touched before a low, drawn out _Fuuuuck_ echoed in the space around her.

She allowed her eyes to open again and take in the sight of Itachi rolling his hips forward, all of his exposed muscle rippling with the motion. Her mouth dried a little and rightfully so. She had seen and been with her share of men, but nothing had ever looked so ridiculously sexy, so erotic, to her before – the meeting of two strong, undeniably attractive male bodies.

Intrigued and lost in the moment, Sakura steadied herself on her hands and she leaned forward, secretly hoping to get a look at more. Her breathing sped, and as she inhaled it raised her chest and brushed the curve of her breast against her arm. Though the contact was minute it felt really good. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a small breeze trickled through the leaves and caressed her skin. Had she really gotten that hot just from watching?

The grunts and groans stole any further thought on the matter. Her eyes zoned in on Itachi's grip on Deidara's hips, so hard that the tips of his fingers had gone white. What it must be like to have a man so impassioned, so strong and needy, grab at you in such a primal way. As he continued to rock his hips, Itachi's head fell back, his ebony locks reaching further down his back, pink lips parted to draw in one ragged breath after the other. The artist's fingers clawed the earth beneath him, his body jarring with each thrust, his face contorted in a pleasured grimace.

This private act made the two men look more vulnerable, more imperfect, more… human – with needs and wants – and less like the criminals she had perceived them to be.

"Ngh… Itachi… give me-"

At the sound of his name, Itachi snaked his arm around the lean waist to fist his stiff, neglected member. He pumped his aching cock in time with his thrusts. Deidara's grunts and moans increased with the level of his pleasure. His forehead fell to the freshly dug dirt, his face flushed. Still bruised lips opened and closed like a fish as the familiar pressure built inside of him. He was going to explode, they were going to explode together and it was going to be absolutely breathtaking.

Sakura was burning from the inside out. She was utterly captivated by the beauty in their raw act and she wanted to witness their completion out of sheer perverse curiosity. Then, she'd definitely high-tail it out of there, get back to the inn, pack and write up a report of her sighting – minus a few details of course. It was a good plan, she thought, until she watched in horror as lust-clouded blue eyes snapped toward her. The breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened, and she froze as their gazes met.

She saw the realization of being watched flitter across his face. He quickly raised, catching Itachi off guard. "Someone's here!"

Removed from his partner, Sharingan eyes scanned their surroundings. Sakura didn't even want to wait to be found. She could make a run for it. At least she'd have a head start – what with their state and all.

"Over there!" The blond hissed, jabbing his finger in her direction.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath and then decided to try her luck.

The brush she had been crouched behind rustled as she hastily attempted her escape. Her mind raced as she ran. This was what she got for sticking around, for listening to her inner self, for being a pervert.

Then she was grabbed from behind, a strong arm wrapping around her waist. Before she had time to even process what was happening, she was spun around, her feet momentarily leaving the ground as she was pushed back against a tree - roughly.

A deadly crimson stare was fixed on her, and if she wasn't so terrified she might have realized he was still half-naked, his other hand clutching his pants up around him.

"What's your purpose here, kunoichi?" His voice, still laced with desire sounded finely in her ears.

"I-I was just in the area," she stammered out her lame, but very true answer.

His grip tightened in her shirt. "For what?"

"I was gathering herbs and samples." It was best to keep her answers short and simple and she did exactly that while her mind churned through different plans of escape.

"Did you catch the bitch?" Deidara's loud, rude voice reached them before he came into view.

Sakura didn't know if she should be fuming because he called her a bitch or be thankful because he could – hopefully – provide to be a distraction. She fought back a blush as their eyes met again.

He looked to Itachi. "What are we gonna do with her, un?"

"I'm not certain yet."

Deidara nearly growled. "The first time we can get away in months and it gets ruined by some nosy little girl."

Her inner Sakura was reeling _'Little girl?'_

He whirled to face her. "Do you have any idea what it's like to go so long without and then get interrupted? Did you like what ya saw? You better say yes cause I will-"

"That's enough, Deidara."

He flicked the metal protector of her hitai-ate and clamped his mouth shut, but his eyes remained fierce and locked on her.

"Tell me, should I let you go?" Itachi questioned.

"What?" Deidara's mouth fell open.

They ignored his outburst. Sakura almost couldn't believe he had asked, so she approached it carefully. "I was just gathering supplies and some herbs. You can check for yourself. I just want to get them and go home. So, if you'd let me go-"

"You'll be on your way and not say a word?"

"Yes."

Deidara didn't seem pleased. "What? You actually believe that? She's gonna go tell the first person she can that we were here!"

"No, I won't," Sakura argued.

"Bullshit! You can't lie to a liar. I already know your tricks."

"Deidara," Itachi snapped. "Stop."

He huffed and crossed his arms, not even having the decency to close his pants. Itachi leaned in close to her, pressing his nose to her neck. She stilled as she heard his deep intake of breath. Was he… smelling her?

He breathed his name against her skin. "Deidara?"

"What?"

"She did like it."

The blond's piercing gaze swept over to Sakura and a grin slowly spread on his face. "Well then, why don't we play with her for a little bit before you decide to let her go?"

"What?" Sakura's voice nearly cracked in disbelief.

He was insinuating that she take part in their sexual acts! No way! She couldn't. She wouldn't. These men were criminals, rogue ninja and wanted by every country. They were after her best friend and not to mention Itachi betrayed the village and massacred his entire family, driving one of the people she cared about to abandon his home.

Deidara stepped forward, joining Itachi's side. He raised a hand to her face, the tongue in his palm slid out to lick her cheek. His thumb roughly slid across her bottom lip. "It's been a long time since I've had pussy, too, yeah."

Sakura trembled, her breath coming faster as she turned her frightened gaze to Itachi. Surely they wouldn't do this against her will…

The raven-haired man sensed her fear and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Easy, she won't be any fun if you scare her to death."

With a grunt Deidara stepped back, allowing Itachi to do as he saw fit.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"S-Sa-Sakura," she stuttered.

He appraised her silently for a moment, as if undressing her with his eyes. "Look at me, Sakura."

She shook her head. "No, I know what you can do with those eyes."

Deidara snickered off somewhere beside them. Itachi placed his fingers under her chin and firmly, yet gently, turned her to face him. "Open your eyes and look at me, it won't hurt."

Slowly, she cracked open her eyes and the instant her gaze met his crimson one she was swept away into what felt like another world. The inky blackness stretched for miles all around her. It was so dark she could barely see her hands in front of her face. It was terrifying how there was no sound, no light, no smell. For a moment she fought against it, screaming for him to get out of her head. Sakura froze; even her scream had been silent.

Then suddenly, an arm wrapped around her and a hard body pressed up behind her. Itachi's silky voice filled her ears, his heady scent invaded her nose. His lips brushed against her hair at the back of her head as he spoke up. "I can't get out of your head because I'm not in it. You're in mine."

This confused her. "Yours? But why?"

"You obviously took pleasure in watching Deidara and I together."

"I'm sorry, I-"

He brought his other arm around her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Just watch."

Sakura attempted to relax in his arms since fighting did no good, but she was still very much on guard. She didn't even know what she was supposed to be looking for- she couldn't see anything.

Then there was a faint noise, an actual sound reaching her ears. There was what seemed to be a slap followed by a soft grunt and then one corner of the darkness began to lighten. Her bright green orbs trained on the scene coming to life before her as it came into focus, and she blushed as it did.

Deidara had Itachi pressed against a nondescript wall, his mouth aggressively attacking his neck. But what really caught her attention was that he had one of his hands clamped over Itachi's mouth and she realized that they were kissing – the tongue in his hand thoroughly exploring the cavern of his mouth. Itachi seemed to be enjoying it quite fiercely, his eyes half-lidded and glued to his partner. With Deidara's hand over his mouth it muted the moan that escaped him when he slid his other hand under the waistband of Itachi's pants.

Then off to Sakura's left, was a pronounced sound of a zipper. Curiosity convinced her to look and her eyes widened as they fell upon Itachi and Deidara again. She could still hear the stifled groans from the first vision, but with the new sight in front of her, she didn't look back.

Deidara was on his knees, large hands splayed on Itachi's hips as his head bobbed. Sakura let her eyes wander: taking in his disheveled clothes, the dark pants around his knees, bony fingers threaded tightly into loose blond locks, glimpses of his thick shaft as it disappeared again and again into Deidara's eager mouth.

The Itachi of that image lifted his head and met Sakura's gaze with a dark one of his own. He smirked at her, keeping his eyes on her as if he enjoyed being watched as he was on the receiving end of one hell of a blowjob.

"Itachi, please..." Came a desperate plea.

Hesitantly, Sakura looked away and toward the new sound and scene that only served to make the heat rise in her. Deidara's hands were bound and useless to stop Itachi as he trailed lips and teeth across his hard chest.

"You think it's nice to bite?" Itachi asked him, voice dangerously low.

Deidara opened his mouth to reply, but only a vicious growl came out as Itachi bit down over his nipple and didn't let go. The explosives master arched into him and bucked, but Itachi only bit harder. Deidara cursed and moaned and cursed some more before realizing that he wasn't going to stop. Gritting his teeth and fighting back the pain, he willed his body to relax. Only once he was calm again did Itachi release him. Tiny beads of blood formed from where his canine teeth had punctured his skin.

Deidara watched at the Uchiha's perfectly pink tongue appeared from perfectly pink lips and circled his abused nipple, soothing the angry mark and cleaning up the crimson droplets, then his vision nearly crossed as his hard cock was wrapped firmly in his grip and tugged.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you really liked that."

"Bastard," Deidara spat in reply.

Itachi merely ignored him and traveled lower down his body where his lips stretched over the tip of his painfully hard member. But there was no more than that. Itachi refused to take him any further and resolved to teasingly suck on the head of him, denying him the pleasure he wanted so badly.

When Deidara made the mistake of rolling his hips up toward him, Itachi immediately pulled away and gave him a very subtle shake of his head. Rising to his knees, the Sharingan wielder lowered his pants and took his own ignored dick into his hand, pumping himself and staring down at his partner's bound body.

Deidara licked his lips as he watched him jerk himself off and he knew what he had to do. "Itachi, I- I'm sorry. So, you can let me go."

But the silent Uchiha paid him no attention, his breath coming more harshly as he continued to pleasure himself.

"Gods, Itachi." He squirmed. "I wanna fuck you, let me fuck you… please."

Itachi's lips twitched and Deidara nearly huffed – the smug sadistic bastard did like making him beg sometimes.

"You want to fuck me?"

"Yeah," Deidara replied and then watched him spit into his other hand before wrapping it around his neglected cock.

"Then fuck me."

He stared at him incredulously. "Do what?"

"If you want to come, then use those wonderful little hips of yours and fuck me," he stated, squeezing the member in his hands to send the message home.

Picking up on what he meant, Deidara shifted his feet a little further up for support and then began thrusting his hips up. He moaned at the wondrous friction the Uchiha's hand provided, while his own hands were left to pull at the restraints. Itachi watched him intently as he continued to stroke himself.

Sakura felt hot lips at her ear, warm breath filtered over her and slick tongue flicked at her earlobe. Her breath hitched and her throat seemed to remain dry no matter how many times she swallowed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" his smooth voice thrummed inside her head.

She didn't know how to answer. "I… I…"

Truthfully, she was burning from the inside out, and more turned on than she had been when watching then in the clearing. But there was no way she was going to admit that.

"Ungh! Fuck, yeah! Harder!"

Sakura's attention snapped to a scene right in front of her. Deidara was on his back, Itachi wedged between his legs – with one in each hand- as he thrust inside of him. The curve to Deidara's back looked like it might have been painful, but no complaint fell from his lips. Oh no, nothing but gasps and moans and compliments and _oh gods, faster!_ and _don't stop!_ spilled from his mouth.

Sakura's eyes fluttered close as she felt a hand ghost over her breasts. Was this a part of the illusion as well? Fingertips brushed along her waist, sneaking under her skirt and teasing her skin. There was a tug at the band of her skirt and underlying shorts.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked again.

She felt dizzy, almost drunk. "I… I don't…"

Then his hand was lowering and she gasped as a single digit slid effortlessly past slick folds and into her heat.

He hummed in approval. "Just what I needed to know."

Her knees trembled as he continued to piston his finger in and out of her. This was really happening, wasn't it? She was shivering in delight in the arms of her enemy and she couldn't bring herself to be reasonable over it. She didn't want to think anymore. Why was it that something that should've felt so wrong instead felt so good?

A moan tore from her lips as his slippery finger found her clit and began to press tight circles to it. Her back arched and her ass pressed against him and she felt the bulge at the center of his pants. It made the fire in between her legs flare.

His soft answering groan echoed across the shell of her ear. "That's it."

Instinct began to overrule thought and Sakura ground her hips. The arm clutching her waist tightened. While behind her, he was the loudest, she could still hear all of the other combined gasps, grunts, and moans. She could feel her body jerking, the eventual burst building inside. She was so close and she wanted it so badly. She wanted to come and she wanted him to make her do it.

His fingers were relentless and she grabbed onto him in desperate need for something to hold onto, something to keep her grounded.

"Come for me, Sakura."

Her body tensed and she felt the rapture of her orgasm shoot through every fiber of her.

oOo

One moment Deidara watched Sakura go still under Itachi's gaze and the next, she was stumbling into his arms, moaning and panting, her mouth hanging open. He knew the look of an orgasm when he saw one. Itachi supported her, and a bit curious, the blond approached them.

"What the hell was that?"

Sakura could barely stand, her legs felt like they were made out of jelly. Euphoria of a level she hadn't experienced before thrummed through her veins and her head felt cloudy and a little numb after being set free from the Sharingan's hold.

The flames of desire simmered just below the surface and as she could finally focus on a face, she noticed the questioning azure gaze meeting hers. She blushed recalling the many things he had done with Itachi and now those visions were clear in her mind.

Itachi helped her to stand back up straight, catching the lustful look in her eyes as she looked at Deidara. He looked over at the bomber as well and gave a small nod, cheeks flushed as he remembered the feel of her body pressed against his.

"She's ready now, aren't you Sakura?"

Feeling a little apprehensive now that she was faced with someone else, she still managed a nod. Tentatively, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around Deidara's wrist. "I am."

Deidara's brow rose in surprise and he looked to his partner. "Did you do that to her?" he asked.

"You could say that."

"You messed with her mind?"

Sakura tugged on his arm and he was shocked at her strength as he let himself be pulled toward her. Her steamy green eyes roamed his body. "My mind is fine."

His fingertips brushed along her jaw and then up into her hair, unsure if she was telling the truth. Her lips parted lightly and she leaned toward him, zoning in on his mouth. Hers sealed over his and she wasted no time in persuading him to deepen the kiss. With his eyes closed, the slick muscle could've belonged to anyone, but there was no mistaking the soft curves pressed against him and the undeniable female moans.

Itachi watched them with interest as he circled around to stand behind Sakura. His firm body pressed against hers, one of his hands coming to rest on her hip while his other went further forward to tangle in Deidara's hair.

Deidara felt the slight tug at his head and he broke the kiss only to be pulled awkwardly out to the side to meet Itachi's lips. Lust-glazed viridian orbs followed their mouths as they moved together. She felt Itachi's hand slide up her shirt, fondling her breast over her bindings. She swiveled her hips rubbing against him much like she had while trapped by his Sharingan, but she couldn't ignore the fine body in front of her. Her hands splayed over Deidara's chest, running down the mesh shirt before slipping under it and pushing it upward revealing creamy skin and finely-toned muscle. She noticed his muscles tense as her fingers passed over a spot below his ribs and briefly wondered if he was ticklish. But she decided against finding out. Instead, she crooked her head to the side and leaned in, closing her lips around a dark nipple.

The usually brash artist moaned against Itachi as her tongue twirled around him before her teeth nipped at the hardening peak. Her tongue then flicked over the tiny bud while her hands roamed down his body, teasing the skin at his lower back.

Pulling back, Itachi coaxed Sakura away from his partner. His gaze locked with Deidara's for a moment before he buried his face in her neck, sucking the sensitive flesh. His hands were at work, feeling up her chest for the zipper at the top. With it found, he lowered it in a quick motion, the teeth grinding angrily in protest at the speed.

Deidara took over then, pulling the garment from her shoulders and letting it fall to the forest floor. He pulled a face at the bindings on her chest. Sakura could've sworn she heard him mutter something about how hiding such assets were blasphemous. Then, there was the distinct shink of metal, but Itachi kept her mouth and thoughts occupied. It was swift, the slice down the center of her chest, and her bindings fell apart. Hands were on her then, kneading her breasts and fingers pinched at the rosy peaks of them. She had even forgotten about the tongues concealed in the palms of his hands until they both emerged at the same time, teasing her in the same manner she had done to him.

Sakura felt weak-kneed with hard bodies on each side of her. She hadn't ever experienced anything like this and the way they were both seemingly taking their time made her feel safe. Her heart was pounding; she was nervous, but so incredibly turned on and eager for more. When hands and tongues slid down her stomach to her shorts, she tensed, but only for a brief moment. Free from Itachi's unrelenting kiss, she eyed the younger man before her. She didn't even sense that Itachi had moved until she felt his hands along her calf, prompting her to work with him as he removed her zori. The grass tickled the underside of her bare feet.

Battle-roughened hands ghosted up the back of her legs, over the round curve of her ass just moments before her shorts were tugged down.

Deidara chomped down on his lip, biting back an approving groan as he pulled her skirt and shorts over toned, silky legs, leaving her in nothing but a modest, yet sexy, pair of pale pink panties.

The quiet Uchiha chuckled as he saw the unmistakable look of want in his mate's eyes when he rose back to his feet. Itachi let his strong hands drag down her body, amused at the hungry blue eyes that followed their path. He palmed her clothed center, lightly moaning when discovering how damp they were. He expertly slipped two fingers under the thin barrier and found she was practically dripping.

Removing his hand after the brief contact, he held it up for Deidara to see. "I told you she was ready."

Infatuated, he caught Itachi's hand and brought it to his mouth. Sakura watched as the other man's fingers disappeared behind kiss bruised lips. It was as if that sample of her honey drove him wild and after releasing his fingers, Deidara greedily captured her lips. She could taste herself on his passionate tongue. The force of him pressed her closer to Itachi who allowed his hands to travel down her arms to her own.

Brushing against her ear, Itachi explained, "He likes it when you do this."

He lifted her hands and slapped them over Deidara's ass and guided her to squeeze and pull him closer to her. The reaction was almost instantaneous as the blond growled into the kiss, his breath coming harsher.

Sakura slid her hands up the hard planes of Deidara's back, lifting his shirt again, and this time she broke away from his soft, eager lips to finally rid him of the pesky article. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze and she let her fingers map out the ridges of his chest and delicately trace the seal. She was studying him so intently that she missed the look the two men exchanged.

Itachi made for a good leader, so he guided her arms up and back so her hands locked behind his neck. His fingers brushed tantalizingly along the curve of her breasts as his lips played at the sensitive skin below her ear. She was registering that her panties were being lowered, but Itachi was keeping her thoroughly engaged with his tongue exploring her mouth. It wasn't until the thin cotton garment was pooled around her feet and Deidara gave a faint nod that Itachi relinquished her lips and his hands freed her breasts. His hands traveled down her toned stomach and thighs where he firmly took hold of one of her legs and lifted it out to the side. The action left her with no modesty and fully exposed her glistening folds.

Deidara flashed her a cocky smirk. "Just relax; you're going to enjoy this, un."

Sakura gasped as his fingers danced along her slit, and his eyes took on a dreamy, haze-like appearance as he realized for himself just how incredibly wet she was. He sucked in a sharp breath as he met her sultry gaze. "Oh, yeah, you're really going to enjoy this."

She was curious and as she opened her mouth to ask what he was going to do, she was cut off as he easily slipped two fingers inside her heat. She was so velvety and warm around his digits and he began rocking them in and out of her.

The friction was wonderful and took the edge of her longing to be touched away. His touch massaged her walls, sent tiny shocks of bliss up through her and Itachi's breath at her neck only spurred that fire on.

"Do you like the way his fingers feel inside you, Sakura?" his voice drawled.

"Yeah," she whimpered in reply.

"Tell him you like it. Tell him how it feels," Itachi commanded, not harshly, but his tone left no room for argument. If Sakura had to guess, he liked to hear it as well.

Her tongue washed across her bottom lip as the blond bomber angled his fingers and hit a spot inside her that sent a tremble down her standing leg. "Ah, Deidara… that feels so good. So good... inside me," she moaned.

Deidara hummed in approval, kissing along her chest as his fingers continued to piston in and out of her. Then, without much warning at all, the mouth in his palm opened and the tongue came out and lapped at her center, the tip of it entering her with his fingers before tracing up to the pearl at the apex of her mound. Her hips tried to jerk, but Itachi held fast to her, his grip on her outstretched leg tightening.

Sakura's mouth fell open, sucking in quick gasps of air as the tongue worked her like magic, flicking over the sensitive bud. Deidara watched her mouth, absorbed with the soft pink lips and the way they twitched in response to every swipe and stimulating twirl of his tongue. He was hungry for them and he closed his mouth over hers with enthusiasm, drinking her moans as he thrust his fingers into her harder. She dropped one of her hands to his shoulder, gripping him for support.

Itachi could feel her leg quaking in his hold, could feel her body trembling between his own and Deidara's. He reached out with his free hand and fisted it in the blond's soft hair, pulling him from her mouth. He gave no explanation for his actions; Itachi didn't need to explain himself – ever. He pulled his partner to him, melding their own lips together, trapping her more effectively between them.

Sakura could feel both of the men's heartbeats through her, strong chests pressed to her as they kissed hungrily, as the tongue in his hand devoured her. It was all too much and with one of her hands gripping ebony hair and the other clutching onto warm flesh, and the sounds of their intense kissing in her ear, Sakura felt as if the ground disappeared from beneath her as she burst, her orgasm rushing to claim every inch of her body. Her wailing moans echoed against the towering trees as her body shook in absolute pleasure.

As she was recovering, Itachi and Deidara shared another look, communicating without words exactly what they wanted. Deidara gently pulled his fingers free, the tongue sliding back to hide in his palm. Itachi lowered her leg as they both watched with heavy-lidded, glazed eyes as the artist sucked his fingers clean.

Mesmerized, it was all too easy for Sakura to follow Deidara's instruction to lie down. The grass was warm from the sun and prickled at her lightly sweat-dampened back. At her side, Deidara bent over her, crushing his lips against her as his skilled hand – and equally skilled tongue- laved ravenous attention upon her breasts.

Calloused fingers brushed over her tented legs, down to caress her thighs. Her legs were pulled apart and her body could sense another pressing closer. The bulbous tip of his length ran along her folds tempting a pretty moan to be swallowed by his partner's greedy mouth. Then Deidara pulled away from her and cast a heated stare toward the Uchiha.

Slowly, her eyes slid to the hard body positioned between her legs, the needy look in his gaze made her skin tingle. "Itachi-"

She gasped as he pushed forward, her head craning back as he stretched her with his thick cock. He clenched his jaw as the wet warmth of her snug passage was more glorious than he had anticipated. A deep breath resembling a sigh pushed from his lungs as he filled her completely. She squirmed, attempting to ignore a threatening itch on her back, and clenched around him making his body tense. He glared down at her with pure lust burning in his crimson eyes and after everything else that day he was ready to have her. There was no more holding back.

He rocked against her, groaning as he slid out and then back in, again and again, his hips increasing the rhythm almost against his will. Her tight, lithe body felt amazing; it beckoned to him with little flutters and arches that presented her supple breasts to him to fuck her faster and harder, and he understood why many kunoichi used their bodies as weapons. Her body was dangerous, but so was his.

Sakura's eyes rolled back as each thrust rubbed against her sensitive inner walls, tapped against that wondrous spot within her. Each surge of his body rubbed against her already swollen bundle of nerves, sending pulses of bliss through her entire being. His grip on her thigh was rough, desperate, impassioned. His grunts and moans resonated over her and his sheer masculinity excited her beyond her limit until the first plea fell from her kiss-bruised lips.

"Please… Please, Itachi, don't stop… ngh!"

Kneeling beside them, Deidara sat with his pants bunched around his knees, hard length in his fist and stroking in time with Itachi's thrusts. The slick tongue in his palm stretched out to twirl around the head of his aching member and he hissed, biting back a curse as he watched his raven-haired partner's cock disappear into her dripping wet center. He let his free hand roam the Uchiha's chest, tongue flicking over the distended nipple, teeth in hand grazing the tightened bud.

Itachi drove into her harder, jarring her body against the earth that she clawed at with her fingers. She shook and cried out in pleasure as, out of nowhere, her orgasm swept over her. Her toes curled and her vision blurred as her mouth fell open in a sob of euphoria, proclaiming how marvelous her lover had been. While her walls clamped around him, Itachi refused to let himself fall over the edge with her. He slowed, letting her ride out the otherworldly high and then he pulled out his still rock-hard member, glistening in her plentiful juices.

Sakura felt like she was in a haze as he left her body. But it was not long before she felt that the presence was back, settling between her legs again. As her breathing calmed and she convinced her eyes to open, she was met with the creamy, lean sculpted body of Deidara. He smirked at her as he positioned himself and before she was even settled from her last orgasm, he thrust inside her, setting her body ablaze again.

He felt different from Itachi; his girth wasn't as big, but he was longer and when he hit that spot, it wasn't just a tap, it was like a hammer. He didn't take his time to adjust, he plunged into her body as if he was a man dying of thirst and she was all he had to sustain himself. He raised one of her legs to his shoulder, altering the angle and groaning at the very noticeable change. He was insatiable – a beast.

It was then that Itachi came behind him, his hands dragging along the artist's neck, mouth hot at his ear. "Now, now, Deidara, you shouldn't rush." His touch smoothed down his back to his bare ass and squeezed. "Take her on her hands and knees."

The idea was tantalizing and it didn't take long for Deidara to take a fancy to it. With gentle, suggestive nudges of his hands – teeth and tongue grazing her skin – he persuaded her to turn over. Sakura's heavy pants rustled the grass below her as he gripped her hips. She closed her eyes and waited for that swift push of his body to hers. When it came, her back bowed and a harsh cry was ripped form her throat, she didn't even know it was possible to feel that good. He fisted her rosette locks in his hand and pulled her back to him, his mouth ravaging her neck while his other hand kneaded her pert breast.

Itachi was still in need of release and while Sakura was lovely, and tight, and everything else wonderful and feminine, he came there with Deidara – and he was going to come with him. Itachi bit back a smile as Deidara gasped, abruptly aware of the slick finger circling the tight ring of muscle. The blond glanced back over his shoulder, azure eyes meeting crimson, and blushed as the finger pushed forth. The double sensation of pleasure almost made the Iwa-nin purr. Itachi added another digit, allowing time to prepare him again.

As his fingers flexed inside him, Itachi covered his lover's mouth with his hand and Deidara knew what he wanted. His tongue washed over his palm, tasting the saltiness of his skin, and giving him plenty of lubricant. Itachi fisted his length, Deidara's saliva mixing with Sakura's essence, and positioned himself. Carefully, he pushed inside him, inch by inch, causing Deidara's frantic thrusts to slow.

Curious, Sakura looked behind her; a different grimace of pleasure was plastered on Deidara's face.

"Oh, fuck, Itachi…"

She nearly blushed, watching Itachi's arm circle Deidara's chest, hand splayed on his shoulder, and realizing that all three of them were joined now.

Finally sheathed inside him, Itachi felt him relax and slowly resume rocking his hips. When he did, Sakura's soft moan was like music. He left it up to Deidara, for every time he withdrew from Sakura, he impaled himself on Itachi, alternating the gratifying sensations. Deidara felt he like was in heaven – or at least the closest he'd ever get to it. Growing accustomed to Itachi's thickness, his thrusts became fast again, more powerful.

Itachi reached forward, passing his lover's body in search of Sakura. His hand barely grazed her clit, but it was enough, and every unpredictable glance of his finger against her was like a shock of electricity. Her passage spasmed around Deidara, massaged him, and begged him for more and he gladly gave it to her. Increasing her pleasure increased his, and ultimately Itachi's as well. Deidara thrust more vigorously until all three of them were trembling and their moans mingled in the air.

 _This is it. We're all going to explode – together – and it will be the ultimate execution of art_ , Deidara thought. They were going to experience the biggest bang that he had ever created and the idea of that alone was enough to drive him closer to his release.

Sakura was pushing back against Deidara's thrusts, her body sweaty and tired, and yearning for that bubbling ecstasy to rise from beneath the surface and claim her.

Itachi could barely hang on any longer, he could feel his restraint slipping and pleasure just begging to be released and surge through his veins.

It was like a chain reaction. One final lunge of Deidara's hips was all it took for Sakura to fall apart, crying out against her hands and earth, her body quaking as her muscles clamped around him, demanding that he come with her. And he did. Her passage closed down around him hotly and that final shove from Itachi had the explosives master cursing – one hand gripping Sakura's hip, the other fisted in Itachi's silky black hair. And that last rock of Deidara's hips against Itachi, feeling his muscle contract as he came, ripped the Uchiha's orgasm from him. His mouth clamped down on Deidara's shoulder, muffling his shout of bliss that rocked his body.

Afterward, the trio of nin laid on the grass, regaining control of breath and heart… and reasoning. Slowly, unsurely, Sakura gathered her clothes first, but the two men moved more slowly only putting their pants back in place. The Akatsuki members watched her carefully as she dressed and not once did she look at them. Picking blades of grass and leaves from her hair, she turned to face them now that she was fully clothed again.

"So, can I… Are you going to let me go?"

Itachi and Deidara traded a look and for a moment, Sakura thought maybe they would be cruel and say something along the lines of 'just joking!' and kill her on the spot. But Deidara met her worried stare and simply nodded. "Of course we are, un. You think we wouldn't keep our word?"

"No, it's just…"

Itachi deftly rose to his feet and stepped toward her. He placed a hand on her cheek and his swirling eyes met her beautifully vivid jade orbs. "You're free to go, as soon as you wake up."

His words slowly dawned on her. Wake up. "You're-"

"I hope we never have to meet on the battlefield, Sakura," he softly admitted with a caress.

The last thing she saw was a blur of black and blond before darkness overtook her.

Sakura awoke hours later in the clearing that she had originally spotted the Akatsuki men at. Sitting up, her head felt fuzzy and there was a slight throbbing, but a touch of her healing hands took the discomfort away. The sun was beginning to set and she stood on shaky legs, gathering her bearings. Beside where she had been lying was her basket of herbs. She glanced around; she was alone, but memories of what happened here were clear in her mind.

She picked up the basket. She wouldn't feel guilty for it; she refused to see herself as a traitor, sleeping with the enemy. No, this was a memory for her alone. No one else needed to know. She'd return home and make her report and hand over the herbs. She'd go to the hospital and heal her comrades. She'd go back to her apartment, and her bed, and her friends.

Leaping up into the trees and away from that spot that will forever live with her, she recalled Itachi's words: I hope we never have to meet on the battlefield.

She smiled, his touch had been gentle then, and she couldn't help but feel the same way. But that was the woman in her speaking. She may be normal like any other female with her dreams, and job, and needs – but she was still a kunoichi.


End file.
